¿Why?
by italia-nyotalia
Summary: -¡me quite el orgullo de encima y te dije mis sentimientos, te dije cuanto te amaba, te prometí que no importara que pasara siempre estaría contigo y tu prometiste lo mismo! ¡¿Por qué rompes tu promesa, eh caballero!- Estaba más que furioso, no podía comprenderlo… el por qué me estaban pagando con este tormento.


**Hola~ aqui Italia-Nyotalia, con otro intento, (posiblemente fallido) ¡de drama :DD! sin mas~ ¡El fic..!**

_**Disclaimer: **__**Los personajes aqui presentes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya :333**_

Empezó a nevar… ¿o simplemente soy yo el que siente así el clima…? Siento… frio, me cala… hasta los huesos y no puedo evitarlo…

Estoy en shock.

Trate de no perder la poca calma que me queda… no quería cometer una locura.

**-¿Por qué…?-** Pregunte todavía con aquel shock que tenía, y del cual, no podía salir, y si salía quería que fuera solo un cruel sueño, no, una pesadilla, si, que fuera solo una pesadilla, o si no una broma… demasiado pesada.

Lo mire a los ojos, esos ojos color esmeralda me miraban… fríamente, sin rastro de compasión en ellos, se estaba comportando como el ex-imperio que es**… -Contesta…-** Pedí mientras bajaba la mirada y luchaba internamente por no llorar, luchaba contra mis ojos, les gritaba "No las dejen salir!"

**-Mis razones no te incumben- **Me contesto con la misma voz helada con la que me dijo "Terminamos"

**-¡Esa no es una respuesta!- **Le grite mientras me daba por vencido y dejaba correr las lágrimas en mi rostro. Sentía mis mejillas arder mientras que él se encontraba… este pensamiento me dolió.

Cansado de mí.

Apreté los puños, y lo mire de nueva cuenta a los ojos mientras su mirada no cambiaba **-¿¡Que hay de todos esos "te amo" que me decías, que decías "siempre estaremos juntos" o "esta vez todo saldrá bien"!?- **Hice una pausa, ya no podía, las lágrimas corrían libremente en mi rostro, millones de razones por las cuales el me termino venían a mi mente.

-**Olvida todo eso, para mí ya no tiene significado- **… esa respuesta hizo que partiera en llanto, el poco orgullo que tenía… se había desvanecido. Mi corazón… se partió, no a la mitad, en millones de pedazos…

**-No… pienso olvidarlo…-**Todo menos esto…. Yo no… quiero que se valla, tanto que pasamos… él se volvió parte de mi vida, aunque siempre lo haiga sido… no, él no es parte de mi vida ¡es mi vida!

**-Ese es asunto tuyo- **No… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto england?

No quiero que te vayas… quédate…

Me abrase a mí mismo y apreté las mangas de mi chaqueta… tenía tanto frio, porque no me dices "Es una broma, América" con tu sonrisa más bella que tienes que es solo para mí, que a nadie más se la dabas más que a mí. Me hinqué al frente de Inglaterra quedando de rodillas frente a él. Seguí llorando… no podía parar, este sentimiento que me carcome por dentro… es horrible, es un dolor y tristeza infinitos **-¿Ya no me amas…?- **Pregunte, con la esperanza, de que este tormento, parara.

**-No, ya no te amo…- **Contesto con simplicidad **–En realidad- **Oí un tono de burla… **-Jamás te amé –**… quise llorar, pero ya no pude, ya casi no tenía lágrimas.

**-England… ¿Why…? ¡¿Why?!- **Me ardía los ojos… ya no podía más, quería morirme, ahí mismo, quería dejar de existir en ese mismo instante, pero dios no sería amable conmigo, también, seguramente, lo estaba disfrutando. **-¡me quite el orgullo de encima y te dije mis sentimientos, te dije cuanto te amaba, te prometí que no importara que pasara siempre estaría contigo y tu prometiste lo mismo! ¡¿Por qué rompes tu promesa, eh caballero?!- **Estaba más que furioso, no podía comprenderlo… el por qué me estaban pagando con este tormento.

**-Te lo dije… olvida todo eso, porque para mí, ya no tienen importancia mínima.- **Odio… ese tono de voz… tan calmado a pesar de la situación… ¿Qué no le duele?

Jamás había notado en que maquina insensible se había vuelto Inglaterra, acaso ¿lo quise pasar de alto?… no. No fue eso… Inglaterra, siempre resguarda sus sentimientos tras una máscara, por eso, siempre, antes de ser pareja lo hacía enojar noche y día, porque así, podía ver las diferentes facetas de Inglaterra.

Pero ahora…

Parecía que esa era su verdadera forma de ser.

Vi como susurro algo, seguía hincado y termine en cuatro patas, después de haberle gritado todo, mas no era todo, pero… ya no quería, cada vez que le demandaba algo, terminaba derramando más lágrimas.

Me puse de pie, tratando de fingir que no sentía ardor en mis piernas al estar hincado tanto tiempo, le hice frente, lo mire a los ojos, apreté lo puños, estaba convencido…

Esta vez no llorare.

**-¿Por qué lo haces Inglaterra? ¿Por qué me lastimas de esta manera? ¿Hice lago mal? ¿¡Que fue!? Tratare de arreglarlo, lo juro, juro que lo arreglare.-** Hizo una mueca de fastidio, eso me dolió, aunque… ya tanto dolor, te hace algo insensible**. –Te amo… ¡te amo y siempre lo he hecho y are! ¡Hasta mi último día como nación lo are!- **Asegure mientras Inglaterra me miraba fijamente.

Metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaleco y desvió la mirada **–Pierdes tu tiempo- **

**-¿Hay alguien más…?- **Pregunte con la sonrisa fingida que más me ha dolido en toda mi vida como nación. Inglaterra no me contesto, solo abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa pero inmediatamente se calmó **-¿quién es?- **Pregunte sin esperar una respuesta.

**-No es de tu incumbencia- **Me respondió frívolamente aun con la mirada perdida en un punto inexistente.

Había perdido… me sentía deshecho… sin Inglaterra, no era más que… un ser inmortal sin sentido de vida, Sonreí mientras unas lágrimas salían de mis ojos… tal vez me arrepentiría de esto toda mi vida… pero…

**-Les deseo lo mejor…- **Era la mentira más grande de todo el mundo. -

Inglaterra me vio algo sorprendido… más desvió la mirada y empezó a caminar.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Lo estoy… dejando ir…

Vi cómo se perdió la silueta de Inglaterra…

… Sonreí melancólicamente **–Como desearía ser un mortal ahora mismo…-**

**Y~? ¿como quedo DD:? es mi segundo intento de drama E_E asi que no soy experta en la materia xD sin mas espero, enserio que les guste.**

**Acepto~ ¡criticas constructivas, reviews, pastel, lechera, chocolate, dulces raros~ y mucho mas :D!**

**¡Adios!**


End file.
